


trust the process

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, safe word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Rey says she can only have one orgasm in a night. Ben’s really into overstimulation and thinks he can change that and Rey lets him try.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	trust the process

“You live in the opposite direction as me! It makes no sense to share an uber. I’ll take the train,” Rey says. 

“I’ll take the train with you. It’s closer for me too,” Ben offers. 

“Have a good night,” Finn replies as he stumbles his way into the uber. 

Ben and Rey walk to the train platform in silence. It’s electric and loaded. While they wait for the train, Ben moves closer to her. She doesn’t even realize it.

“Are you okay, Rey? You seemed distracted all night.” Ben says it out of nowhere. Rey was _fine_ with their silence. And then Ben had to ask her about her _feelings_. So she deflects.

“It wasn’t all night,” Rey defends.

“No, you’re right. I should have been more specific,” Ben replies. 

“What do you mean?” Rey asks. 

“After Rose said her girlfriend made her come six times. And you couldn’t believe it,” Ben says. He says it quietly. Kindly. 

Rey hates that he still notices everything about her. They haven’t dated in at least seven years but he still notices. He still takes stock of her emotions. She couldn’t handle it. 

“Stop.” Rey’s voice is a warning. 

“Are you jealous of her?” Ben asks. 

“Ben,” Rey says. It’s pointed as hell.

Ben’s hand snakes around her waist, holding her tightly. Rey feels lightheaded. 

“I’m really into it, you know,” Ben says. 

Rey looks up at him and quirks an eyebrow.

“Overstimulation. I love it. I love being the cause of it. I love to see people fall apart and lose all their control,” Ben explains. 

Rey doesn’t know what to say. 

“I know you think it’s impossible for you, but I think you just haven’t fucked the right person yet.”

“I think you’re overestimating my abilities,” Rey says. Her face is flush. 

“No, Rey. I think you’re underestimating me.”

“It’s never happened, Ben. Not even with you when we fucked in college,” Rey insists. 

“That was like seven years ago. Let me try again. We’re different people now. Let me make a mess of you.”

Rey grows acutely aware of how wet his words make her, of how much she missed his touch, of how much she wants to try with him, and how they are in an incredibly public place right now. 

“Was that too much?” Ben asks, suaveness leaving him. He’s earnest and worried. His ears are red. 

“No, Ben. I was just in my head.” Rey places her hand on top of his hand that sits on her waist. “I’d like to try. With you. I just don’t want you to be disappointed when it doesn’t happen.” 

“I think it will. But with you, Rey? I could never be disappointed,” he says. 

The train approaches and he holds her hand the entire ride. 

Ben pauses when they reach Rey’s apartment. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Ben asks. 

“I’d like that. I’m...” Rey trails off. Ben pulls her toward him.

“Scared? Apprehensive? _Horny_?” Ben whispers the last word against her ear.

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey chides. 

“Let me come over tomorrow,” he says. 

“I'd like that,” she replies.

Rey barely sleeps. 

She doesn’t bother cleaning her apartment for him. It’s just Ben, anyway. 

He knocks on her door and she tries to settle her nerves before she lets him in. He kisses her as a greeting and she blushes. 

“Hi,” she says. 

“I’m glad you let me come over here,” Ben replies.

“I’m glad you came.”

“I’m hoping we can say the same thing about you soon,” Ben jokes. 

“That was one of your worst jokes ever, I think.”

“Probably,” he shrugs. “Sentiment stands.”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up...I don’t want you to be disappointed,” Rey says quietly.

“Rey, I promise you won’t. I want you to feel good. I know you want this. I want to help.”

“Okay,” Rey says. 

“Use ‘sunset’ as the safe word if you want to stop, okay?” Ben asks. 

“Okay. I will.” Rey nods. 

“Do you want...?”

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” Rey says resolutely. 

Ben smiles. 

“Lead the way,” he tells her. 

He kisses her intensely when they get to her bedroom. He pushes her down on the bed and starts to undress her as he kisses his way down her body. 

“I’ve missed kissing you,” Ben says. 

“It’s been seven years,” Rey rasps. 

“Too long. Should have never stopped kissing you,” he replies. He kisses her inner thigh and she starts to squirm. 

“Stay still, Rey. I know you can do it. You were always so good for me,” he says. 

He licks a stripe up her folds and she gasps. Her body seems to remember his touch, his tongue, and how much she used to crave it.

“Love the way you taste,” Ben says against her cunt. 

He licks inside her and she presses her hips up, her hand grasping his hair.

He settles into a rhythm, his tongue circles her clit and his fingers curl inside her at a steady pace. He brings her over the edge with ease and doesn’t let up while she’s begging him to let up from her clit. 

“Gonna get you two, baby. I know you can do it. I know you’re such a good girl. Come for me again,” he says, continuing to fuck her with his fingers. 

Rey tries to thrash around but Ben’s hand on her abdomen steadies her. 

“I can’t,” she replies. Breathless and heady. Still reeling from her first orgasm. Still sensitive. She can’t handle anymore. 

“Look at you,” Ben says as his mouth is back on her clit, sucking slightly. “I love to see you like this.”

“I can’t do it, Ben. I know I can’t,” Rey says. 

“Stop holding on, Rey. Let go,” he encourages her. 

“I can’t.” She shakes her head and tries to squirm away. 

“You’re close, Rey. I can tell. I can feel you start to clench around my fingers. Let go,” he tells her. His voice is rough and his hands are steady. But Rey can’t do it. She can’t get over the hill. She can’t let herself. It feels _uncomfortable_ all the same. She wants it too much.

“Sunset,” she says. It’s barely louder than a whisper but she knows Ben hears her. He stops immediately. 

He lets her close her legs and try to find some relief from the friction, and he settles in as he pulls her in for a hug.

“You did so good, Rey,” he says.

“I didn’t. I only came once,” she replies. 

"It’s all in your head. You gotta get past it. I know you can. I know I can get you to relax. Would you be willing to try again?” Ben asks. It’s genuine. It’s kind. 

She wants to trust him. 

“Yes, Ben. I'll try again.”

🟢🟢🟢

  
Ben’s mouth is on her cunt and she cants her hips up to meet him. 

She loves it. She loves his tongue inside her. She loves his hand holding her down. But she can’t get out of her mind. She can’t stop putting pressure on herself. 

“Ben?” Rey asks, her breath heavy. 

“Mmm?” Ben replies, looking up at her from between her thighs. He doesn’t say anything more but circles his thumb on her clit. 

“Ben,” Rey says again. She thinks about it and takes the plunge. 

“Stop. Can you stop? Please,” Rey asks. She doesn’t even remember the safe word. She just hopes he understands.

Ben takes his hands away and sits back immediately.

“Are you okay, Rey? What’s wrong?” His brow furrows. He’s _concerned_. Rey feels like an idiot. Embarrassed as always.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing you did. I still just can’t get out of my head,” Rey explains. She’s frustrated as hell. Rey pulls her knees to her chest and buries her head in her knees. 

Ben heads towards the top of the bed and sits next to her. He places his hand on the small of her back and rubs it gently. Soothing. 

“It’s okay, Rey. We don’t have to do this. I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry,” Ben says softly.

“Don’t be sorry, Ben. I’m sorry I can’t fucking stop thinking. I can’t do it. I can’t stop thinking about how much I want it and how much I feel like I’m never going to get it.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Rey. You just want to feel good. It’s okay to want things. It’s okay to _feel_ things. I want you to let yourself,” Ben replies.

“I’m sorry,” Rey says again. She repeats it. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

Ben holds her and kisses her forehead. 

“Let me make you food. Maybe we try again later tonight,” Ben suggests. 

She nods and he jumps off the bed and extends his hand to her. She lets him help her up and they dress without another word until they’re in the kitchen. 

“You don’t have enough food,” Ben remarks.

“I’m a bad cook. You know that. I usually eat out,” she says.

“I know you’re a bad cook. I remember the one time you tried to cook for me in college. A disaster.” Ben smiles, remembering the memory fondly. 

“I’ve never tried to make vodka sauce ever again,” Rey laughs. 

“For the good of humanity, I think. But I can make this work. I’ll whip something up,” Ben says. 

“Thanks.” Rey thinks it’s too domestic. It’s too vulnerable. She shouldn’t let him. They’re not dating. They’re just both trying to prove something. 

She wishes her head could remind her heart of that but she can’t stop staring at him while he cooks. And how he makes her laugh as they eat. As she remembers how much she missed being with him.

And when he asks if she wants to try again, she nods enthusiastically. _Really_.

And she comes quickly, his mouth on her cunt almost too much and perfect all at once. She beams at the praise he gives her. She doesn't want it to stop.

“So good, Rey. You’re so good for me.”

She’s still blissed out when she realizes he’s leaning over the bed and grabbing the magic wand toy she rarely uses. 

“Ben.” Rey’s eyes are wide. 

“Shhhh. Is it okay? I think it’ll help. I think you’ll like it. Have you tried this with anyone else?”

Rey shakes her head no. 

“Do you want to do this? I can put it away and we can do something else. Or not do anything,” Ben offers.

“I want to try it. I want you. I want to come again. _Please_ ,” Rey begs. 

“You can do it, Rey. Lean back. Relax for me, sweetheart. Can you do that? Can you be good for me?” 

Rey nods her head yes and leans back. She whimpers as he increases the speed of the vibrations against her clit. 

“Fuck, Rey. This is so fucking hot. You’re so fucking good. Come for me, baby. I know you can.”

And for a moment she thinks she will. She’s close to the edge. She can almost taste it. But she can’t, not in reality.

“Stop. Ben, stop. I can’t do it. It’s too much and it’s not happening. I’m too sensitive and it hurts,” Rey says. There’s tears pricking at her eyes.

Ben turns off the wand and sets it down. He wraps his arms around her and her body folds into his. She doesn't want the tears to fall, but they do. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t. I’m sorry,” Rey says through tears. 

“Rey, don’t apologize. This is about _you_ and your pleasure. I’m sorry it didn’t feel good. I just want you to be happy. You’re so good for me, Rey.”

“I’m not,” she says.

“You _are_. The best. We don’t have to try this again, okay? We’ll just make sure your first orgasm is always the best.”

Rey’s stomach flips at his mention of _we’ll_ make sure. Like he’ll always be here. Like they’re back together. 

Maybe they are.

She sniffles and nods against his chest. 

“Thank you for everything, Ben.”

🟢🟢🟢

It’s a few days before she can see him again. They both get busy with work. Rey gets too nervous to even see him. Ben plans a night in and she feels a bit more relieved. He offers to pick up dinner and come over on a Saturday. They weren’t going to try for _any_ orgasms. They were just going to be _together_. Rey could handle that.

“Thanks for picking up dinner,” Rey says and kisses Ben on the cheek. 

“Of course. Have you decided on a movie to watch?” Ben asks.

“What about His Girl Friday? Or Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Those are two vastly different vibes, Rey.”

“And yet somehow an exact representation of my current mood.” Rey shrugs and smiles.

“Okay. Let’s do His Girl Friday,” Ben concedes. 

“Great choice,” Rey says with a smirk. 

Ben spends most of the movie watching how Rey devours her drunken noodles and how she's captivated by Cary Grant. Ben thinks that there’s something captivating about Rey being genuinely happy and interested in something. He loves it and can't believe he ever let this go.

When the movie ends Rey reaches for Ben’s hand and squeezes it. 

“I’m glad you came over,” Rey says. 

“I’m glad you let me. Does this count as a date?” Ben questions. 

“Dinner. A movie. I think so,” Rey observes.

“A date. With _Rey_. Feels like college all over again,” Ben says. 

“Except now we get terrible hangovers if we try to drink,” Rey says.

“I don’t know how we survived.” Ben shakes his head.

“Same.” She laughs at all the dumb memories she thinks of -- of Ben dancing on tables drunk, of Rey doing too much Spice Girls karaoke, of everything.

“I’ve missed hearing you laugh. I’ve missed hanging out with you by ourselves. You look so cute when you laugh.”

“I’ve missed it, too.”

“Can I kiss you, Rey? I’d really like to kiss you,” Ben says.

“Always, Ben. Please,” Rey says.

His hands frame her face and he starts to kiss her. It’s almost intoxicating. One of his hands moves down to her neck and she leans into his body even more. Her hands explore his chest and hips until she pulls away. 

“I--I don’t know what we’re doing, Ben. I'm not sure if I ever will understand. But I want to fuck you,” Rey says. 

“Really?” Ben asks, wide-eyed.

“ _Please_. I don’t know why we ever stopped,” Rey replies. 

“We stopped because I was a fucking asshole. But I'm reformed now. You know I am. And I’ll worship you forever,” Ben begs. 

“Then let’s start,” Rey says with a smile. She leads Ben to her bedroom and they waste no time undressing each other between kisses. Ben spreads her legs and his tongue is on her cunt without pretense. 

“Ben, you don’t have to--“

“Got to get you ready for my cock, sweetheart. Gotta make you come and get you so wet for me,” he says, sucking on her clit between sentences. Rey whimpers as he moves his tongue inside her and around her folds. 

He murmurs words of praise against her cunt as she becomes more and more responsive under his touch. 

She can feel her cunt clench and she knows he knows, because he continues at his pace and begs her to come for him. And she wants to. She wants to be his good girl. Always. Forever. 

So she comes on his face and clutches his hair as she does it, keeping his head buried between her thighs. After she comes down he kisses her.

“Fuck, Rey. You taste so fucking good. Do you taste yourself?

“ _Yes_ , fuck Ben. It's hot but I want more. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me,” Rey begs. 

“Fuck, Rey. Okay. _Fuck_.” Ben opens a drawer of her nightstand to reach for a condom and lube. 

“You keep it in the same spot you used to,” Ben comments. 

“Some things never change,” Rey replies. 

Ben rolls on the condom and his fingers cover her cunt.

“So fucking ready for me now,” he says.

He enters her slowly. He savors her. She’s whining and begging for him to fuck her hard. 

“Do you trust me, Rey? Can I do something to make you feel good? You could use the safe word if you want. I just want you to feel good,” Ben asks.

“Please, Ben. I want to feel good. You always make me feel good,” Rey says. Her voice is strained and she can barely think straight but she trusts him. She can feel him lean over the bed and she vaguely knows what’s happening, but he starts fucking her in earnest and she’s just a mess of _fuck, please, more_. She forgot how _good_ she can feel.

He eventually gives in and fucks her as hard as she had begged for while he holds the magic wand on her clit. She doesn’t even _realize_ it, but her cunt clenches around his cock and she’s about to come. For the second time. 

“Yes, baby. Come on my cock. You look so fucking beautiful,” he says. 

And she does. She breaks her curse. She comes for the second time. And it’s on Ben Solo’s cock. And she’s not even sure what sounds she’s making but she’s certain they cannot be as beautiful as he says. But she finally fucking did it. And she feels _great_.

"You're so fucking good, Rey. I'm going to come," he tells her. He comes and kisses her all over her face and forehead as he tells her she's a good girl. She blushes.

Ben tosses the condom in the garbage. Rey’s chest heaves and she’s still breathing heavy. 

“Can I?” Ben asks. Rey knows what he’s asking for. And there’s no apprehension left inside her. She wants him to do it. She wants him to take her over the edge again. She knows she’s ready and she wants it. Her head is blank. Ready for more.

It doesn’t take her long to come for the _third_ time. A record. A banner day. She’s never felt anything like this before. Her vision whites out. She grasps at the sheets. Her body is a live wire and shaking and Ben just keeps _talking_.

“You did so good, Rey. The best. Fucking incredible to watch you come for me for me that many times. How are you feeling?”

“I feel so good. Holy shit. Every nerve in my body feels like it’s on fire,” she replies. 

“Maybe next time I’ll get you to five,” Ben says. 

“I think I would die on the spot,” Rey sighs. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Ben tickles Rey and she cries out for him to stop through uncontrollable laughter.

“No, I think I’ll take my time with you. Make you drip for me,” Ben replies. 

“So you want to keep doing this, then?” Rey asks timidly. 

“Are you kidding?”

“I’ve missed fucking you. I’ve missed being with you,” Rey admits. 

“Same. I’ve been such a fucking coward,” Ben replies. 

“Can we do this again?” Rey asks.

“I think I can manage that,” Ben says and seals it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos provide a lot of serotonin !!! I have many other smutty one shots if u are so inclined :)


End file.
